Year After Year
by Ms. Goodfellow
Summary: Losing a child is one of the worst things that can happen to a person. Sabrina Grimm and Puck Goodfellow know that from experience. One-shot.


_**December 15th, 2019**_

Sabrina let a single tear roll down her cheek as she rubbed her gloved hand across the words etched in stone.

 _Here lies Alison Goodfellow_

 _Born 15 December 2015_

 _Died 26 May 2016_

 _Beloved Daughter and Granddaughter_

"I thought I would find you here."

Sabrina turned her head around, dabbing at her eyes with the edge of her coat sleeve. "Puck? What are you-"

"It's my daughter's birthday, too, Sabrina. Why wouldn't I be here?" Puck approached the headstone, kneeling down next to Sabrina with a small smile on his face.

"She would have been four years old today," Sabrina whispered.

Puck nodded. "I know."

The pair sat in silence; the cold, harsh wind nipping at the exposed parts of their bodies.

"I should go," Puck said suddenly, rising to his feet. "I'll come back later...so you can have some time alone."

Sabrina watched quietly as he walked away, another tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

 _ **December 15th, 2020**_

This year, it was Sabrina who saw Puck there first.

As she continued to walk closer and closer to the grave of her daughter, she debated turning back. The last time she had seen her ex-husband was at their meeting here last year.

She shook her head. She wasn't going to let Puck ruin this for her. This was her daughter's birthday. That's what she was here for; nothing else.

She intended to stay silent, even if Puck tried to talk to her. But upon seeing his red and tearful face, she did otherwise.

"Hey, are you...alright?" she asked warily. What a dumb question, she thought, mentally slapping herself.

Puck nodded. "She had so much to live for. I just, wish she could've stayed here longer."

Sabrina felt her own eyes fill with tears. "Me, too. She would've been-"

"Five," Puck finished for her.

Once again, in the same fashion as last year, they sat in silence. And once again, Puck stood up to leave.

"I think I probably should go," he muttered, turning away.

"Wait," called Sabrina. "You don't have to go."

But it was too late. Either Puck didn't hear her, or he didn't want to stay.

* * *

 _ **December 15th, 2021**_

"I hardly remember her anymore. Her laugh, her smile, her _personality_. All I can remember her through is pictures and videos. But that's just not enough for me."

Puck nodded slightly in agreement. "I know how you feel. But it's not our fault, Sabrina. She died 5 years ago."

"But she was our baby!" Sabrina cried. "We have to remember her! _I_ have to remember her!"

Puck put his hand awkwardly on her back, rubbing it in small circles. "You can let yourself move on, you know. I know it's hard but...you're going to have to, eventually."

"Easy enough for you to say. You didn't love her anywhere near as much as I did," she snarled, ducking away from his hand.

"That's a lie, Sabrina. That's a lie and you know it," Puck whispered angrily.

"Why don't you go back to your little precious life with your new girlfriend and just forget about us? Alison and I don't need you."

"How dare you say that! I will never forget about Allie, or you, for chrissakes! But at some point, Sabrina, you have to let go and live your life!" Puck stood up suddenly, accidentally knocking over the small vase of flowers near the headstone. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, I didn't m-"

"No!" Sabrina screamed, pushing him back. "Get the fuck away from here, you..you..you murderer!"

"I am _not_ a murderer, Sabrina!" Puck roared. "It was an accident and you know that!"

"It was all your fault!" Sabrina cried, clumsily trying to piece the vase back together. Blood began to stain her fingers as she hastily tried to pick up the shards of glass.

"Sabrina," Puck breathed, the sight of her blood bringing him back to his senses. "Sabrina, stop. You're cutting yourself."

"Get away from me. Get away from _us_ ," Sabrina moaned, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It'll be okay." Puck kneeled down next to her, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to drop the glass.

"I miss her, Puck. I miss her so much." Sabrina buried her face into his coat, her body racking with sobs.

"I know, Brina. I do, too."

* * *

 _ **December 15th, 2022**_

Puck waited by the headstone all day. She never showed up.

As the sun finally disappeared from the sky, he knew it was time to go.

Before he left, he laid his forehead on the headstone. "I'm sorry. I wish I could go back and change what happened that day. It was all my fault," he whispered to his daughter.

He knows it was just his imagination, but he could've sworn he heard his daughter giggle.

* * *

 _ **December 15th, 2023**_

"I thought you wouldn't come this year," Puck said as he heard her footsteps approaching.

Sabrina sighed, sitting heavily next to him. "I thought I wouldn't, either."

"Can you believe it's been 6 years?" he said, smiling sadly.

"Time seems to go by so fast, yet so slow at the same time," Sabrina mumbled. "Look...I'm really sorry about how I acted two years ago. I should've told you that sooner, but I was too...scared."

Puck gave a small chuckle. "Sabrina Grimm? Scared?"

She laughed dryly. "Not so shocking of a concept these days."

The two sat in awkward silence, both staring at the ratty, decomposing teddy bear propped against the headstone. It had been placed there shortly after they buried their daughter; nobody had the heart to get rid of it despite its dilapidated appearance.

"I'm sorry," Puck said abruptly.

Sabrina looked at him quizzically. "For what?"

"For killing our daughter."

Sabrina let out a tiny gasp. "Puck, you didn't-"

"Yes, I did," he interrupted. "It was my fault. You said it yourself."

"No, Puck. It was an accident. I know that. Everybody knows that."

"If I had just been paying more attention…" he trailed off.

Sabrina sighed softly as she scooted next to her former soulmate. "Kids will be kids, Puck. She would have wrangled her way into that cabinet at some point. It just happened to be while you were watching her."

"If that was true, then more than 700 children a year would die from chemical poisoning. We should've been smarter. We didn't even buy child locks."

"We were young and dumb, Puck. It was an unfortunate accident."

"Babies don't just _accidentally_ ingest bleach!"

"Some babies do, Puck. Our baby did."

Puck buried his face into his hands. "We didn't even think. We should've put it out of her reach. And I should've been paying more attention."

Sabrina patted his back gently. "We can't change the past. You're the one who told me that we have to continue to live our lives. We have to keep moving forward."

Puck let out a strangled sob and scrambled to his feet. "I have to go. I can't be here."

"Wait," Sabrina called. "I'll go with you."

* * *

 _ **December 15th 2024**_

"Remember when she did that little face? That face she would make when you told her she couldn't do something?" Puck laughed, a bright smile on his face.

"Yes! Her little nose all scrunched up! Oh, that was so cute!" Sabrina exclaimed gleefully.

Puck nodded. "She really was a cute kid."

"I bet she would've grown up to be so beautiful," Sabrina sighed, her tone becoming sadder as she gazed at the headstone.

"Beautiful like her mother. She already looked so much like you."

Sabrina's turned her head quickly to face Puck. "What?"

Puck gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"You just called me beautiful."

"Well, you are."

Sabrina looked down, a small blush accompanying the frown on her face. "Puck…"

Puck held his hands up. "Relax, it was just a compliment. I'm not trying to start anything, trust me."

Sabrina sighed heavily, debating whether or not to say her next words. With a decisive nod, she turned to Puck once again. "Hey...I'm sorry to hear about you and your fiancee."

"Oh, thanks, I suppose." Puck said sadly, the corners of his mouth turning downward. "She wasn't really a good fit for me anyways."

"It feels like it's impossible to find love anymore," Sabrina muttered.

Puck stared at her, a strange look on his face. "Have you been trying to find somebody?"

"Not really," Sabrina shrugged. "But it would be nice if somebody found me."

"How will you know when someone has found you?"

"Well…" she trailed off. "I'm not really sure, I guess."

"I think I found you," Puck said, putting his arm around her.

"What?" Sabrina sputtered. "I thought you said you weren't trying to st-"

"I wasn't. But now I am. I've missed you, Sabrina."

And with that, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

 _ **December 15th, 2075**_

Sabrina was breathing heavily by the time she reached the grave. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or the old age having taken its toll over her body.

Yes, it was especially cold that day, but a little snow would never deter her. With a trembling hand, she pulled a rose out of her pocket and set it in front of the beautiful marble headstone.

"I miss you so much," she mumbled, a tear rolling down her wrinkled cheek. "Life just isn't the same without you here."

Sabrina sniffled and blew her nose into the handkerchief she always carried around in her pocket.

"The kids wanted to come, so did the grandkids, but I wanted it to just be us. Like old times," she said, sighing heavily. "They miss you so much, too."

She placed her hands over her heart, feeling it's sporadic beats against her cold fingers. "I haven't got much time left, you know. I'll be there with you soon enough."

Despite the aching in her knees, Sabrina kneeled down carefully, brushing the light layer of snow off of the grave. "The kids are worried. They know I'm beginning to fade. I could never tell them this, but I'm not scared. I'm ready to be with you again. And I'm ready to be with Alison, too."

She wiped tears from her eyes, looking at the grave in front of her, then to the one next to her. "I love you, Puck. But now, I have to visit with our daughter."

Delicately, she shifted over a few steps until she was standing in front of the next grave, the one much older and weathered. With a smile, she reached out and traced the words on the engraving.

"Hello, Alison," she whispered. "I hope Daddy's taking good care of you up there."

* * *

 **I don't even know what this is. I just started writing and this little one-shot popped out.**

 **I feel like this is super cheesy, but I'll post it anyway! I kind of stole this idea from a random Harry Potter one-shot I read a long time ago but now I can't find it. But I wrote mine differently so they're not very similar, so it's not reallyyyy stealing.**

 **Ugh, I'm supposed to be writing for ember's contest. Lord give me motivation.**

 **This is a really rambley A/N. But I like rambling. Sorry for the little bit of swearing in there. I was gonna put a warning but then I was like nahh.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think or whatever! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
